


Yangban & Sangmin

by Gymex



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), Lee Dongwook - Fandom, ONEUS (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: 2k, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Drama, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Class Differences, Coincidences, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evolution, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Historical, Homoeroticism, Homoromantic, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Plot, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Song Mingi, Traditions, Travel, Yaoi, ace - Freeform, oneus - Freeform, the rose - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Summary: «Aun perteneciendo a diferentes clases sociales, nada ni nadie iría a impedir una relación como la suya, ni el mismísimo rey»
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Geonhak & Song Mingi, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong & Son Dongju, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Lee Dongwook & Woosung
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

En la provincia de Jeolla, había dos chicos de diferente clase social, Hongjoong y Mingi.

Hongjoong, era el hijo de uno de los más prestigiosos yangban, aquellos que gobernaban junto al rey, para así poder dirigir el pueblo.  
Su cabello dorado era envidiado por todos los demás hombres que le rodeaban, a parte de sus virtudes, que entre ellas se encontraba la respetuosidad hacia la gente, su humildad y su inteligencia, pero también pecaba de inocencia.

Se preparaba para el gwageo junto a su instructor, Dongwook, que se ocupaba de enseñar la literatura y el confucianismo.   
El examen constaba de cuatro pruebas y si él las superaba, podía quedarse en su sitio como yangban junto a su familia, su padre le presionaba tanto, que cuando él no estaba en el hanok, Hongjoong escapaba para poderse mezclar entre el resto del pueblo, y despejarse de todo, observaba el mercadillo, a los artesanos, a los niños jugar y correr, algo que él nunca hizo, pues fue adoctrinado desde muy pequeño.

Mingi en cambio, era alguien más expresivo, hacía lo que le gustaba, que era ayudar a su padre con el negocio textil, era la familia más humilde, pues eran sangmin artesanos, y él aprendía mucho de la profesión, pues su deseo era expandirse y traer dinero a casa, pues vivían en penurias.

Él era un chico inteligente, brillante y uno de los más hermosos que podía haber, ya que sus ojos, eran la envidia de muchas personas y amado por muchas otras, sobre todo, por mujeres. Quería aprender, pero no podía, ya que como pretexto le dijeron que eso era trabajo de los yangban, por lo que eso le desanimó y bastante, no obstante no dejó que aquello le frenase por lo que en sus ratos libres, intentaba aprender el nuevo sistema impuesto con anterioridad Sejong el Grande, padre del rey Yeosang.

Ninguno sabía la existencia del otro pero... eso debía cambiar en algún momento de sus vidas...

Esta fue la historia de un yangban y un sangmin.


	2. The End of a Great King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Su mirada se fijaba en Dongju, que parecía saber acerca del tema, pero decidió no decir nada por órdenes de la madre de Hongjoong, algo que él también se percató, por eso, él, momentos antes estaba preocupado, sabía que Sejong iba a morir, y que le iba a suceder su hijo, el que fue educado fuera de Jeolla.»

Dieciocho de mayo. El sol se había puesto, los farolillos iluminaban las calles adornando también, que dejaban un escenario realmente hermoso digno de apreciar. Hongjoong tenía muchas ganas de salir, disfrutar de la festividad, tomar unas horas de descanso. A su padre no le hacía mucha gracia pero su madre fue asertiva, consiguiendo ese permiso para que él saliese del hanok, pero debería estar acompañado de Dongju, uno de los sirvientes de la familia.  
  


—Gracias madre por conseguir que visite el pueblo, te traeré algo de algún puesto artesanal - agradeció el joven mientras que su madre le cepillaba su hermoso pelo, mirando con ternura y recordando sus días de juventud, él había salido totalmente a ella, aunque también tenía un poco de carácter como el de su padre.  
  
No debes de darme las gracias, Joongie. - respondió con una voz serena - Ya sabes que tu padre se preocupa por ti, quiere lo mejor para tu futuro y tu bienestar, aunque debería estar menos tenso con el tema de tu cabello. No es un secreto que todos cuchichean sobre el dorado de tu pelo.— Hongjoong poseía un color dorado en su cabello, razón de la cual robaba todas las miradas, la gente cuchicheaba acerca del origen de dicho color, que si era una bendición de Buda , que si era magia negra o que si él estaba maldito, por eso su padre no quería que él pisase la calle, a parte de que tenía que cumplir su deber como yangban, estudiando y culturizándose, sin embargo, este podía llegar a tener algo de consideración con los sentimientos de su hijo.  
  
Una vez que él ya estaba preparado con sus mejores galas, salió de su hanok junto a su amigo, por mucho que le sirviese, tenían una gran amistad, pues crecieron juntos.   
Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la decoración de las calles, que sin duda, estaban muy preciosas, los puestos de artesanos, mercaderes, de comida, niños correteando allí y allá con energía vigorizante, por lo que Hongjoong, también echó a correr.   
  
—¡Señor, señor, espere! —Dongju le perseguía, puesto que no debían separarse en ningún momento, órdenes de los padres del joven, y si no obedecía, podría tener un castigo.  
  
—¡Eres demasiado lento Dongju! ¡Atrápame si puedes! —Rió con gracia, mirando hacia atrás, burlándose de su amigo, sin embargo, éste tropezó, cayéndose al suelo, por lo que su compañero, le alcanzó y le ayudó a levantarse, bastante daño a su imagen ya había hecho.   
  
—Tenga cuidado, Hong, la próxima vez que puedes hacer daño - regañó levemente.

—No habrá una próxima vez, porque no me caeré - respondió seguro de si mismo.

—Usted no tiene remedio.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me trates de usted? ¡Somos amigos! —Hongjoong detestaba que su único y mejor amigo le tratase así, que no le tutease, pues para él era su igual, negaba con la cabeza levemente, era un tema que le chirriaba, la respuesta sería la misma «Me educaron así, señor »  
  
Anduvieron entre los puestos de comida callejera, unos gritaban los precios, otros tenían grandes colas de espera, pues era de lo mejor para la gente que compraba, dispersando así, el olor, hotteok, bungeoppang, pajeon y demás, eran de las que más abundaban, por lo que Hongjoong junto a Dongju, se acercó a un puesto, en él había un señor mayor y un chico más o menos de la misma edad o casi del joven, alto, con el pelo negro, el cual , estuvo mirando al acompañante del yangban.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó curioso.

—Es bungeoppang, es un pastelito que está relleno de pasta de judía roja, también conocido como patsu - descripción.   
Aunque era algo habitual era en la calle, no lo era en donde Hongjoong vivía, por lo que sacó del interior de sus atuendos una bolsa, en ella había algo llamado mun, una moneda coreana que fue impuesta en 1423 como segundo intento, aunque no duró mucho. No obstante, muchas familias seguían con ello, pues estaban convencidos de que algún día volvería a servir.

—¿Cuánto es? —Preguntó Hongjoong, con su buena fe mientras abría ese saquito lleno de monedas de bronce, no obstante, el chico joven encargado, no lo quiso aceptar - Solo aceptamos trueques, por ejemplo semillas de trigo, harina o algodón.   
  
—Pero… no tengo nada de eso… - respondió triste.

—Entonces, no podré dártelo —respondió con mente fría, puesto que aunque el chico tuviese empatía, el dinero era importante.   
  
—Yo se lo afianzo - detrás de ellos sonó la voz de otro chico que parecía estar cerca de la zona, observando cómo los dos jóvenes intentaban comprar esa delicia - Venga, sé amable con estos dos chicos, creo que son yangban y esta gente se mueve con algo llamado monedas - comentado. - ¿No ves sus atuendos, Geonhak?   
  
El chico era muy alto, pelo largo y negro, como el de todos los demás, su voz era muy profunda y grave, muy peculiar, pues casi nunca se podía escuchar ese tono. Él se acercó más, con unas cuántas prendas en un saco, para hacer tal trueque y así conseguir lo que ellos querían.  
  
—Está bien… —rechistó - Porque eres mi amigo, Mingi, que sino, no lo aceptaría. Tomad, here tenéis vuestro dulce, espero que lo disfrutéis - dijo esta vez algo más amigable, en verdad, él no era un mal chico, pero se preocupaba por la subsistencia de su familia, de algo tenían que comer.

Los dos jóvenes se marcharon con su pastelito en sus manos, haciendo una reverencia, se buscan asustado de lo ocurrido, ya que se creían que se iban a meter en algún problema, pero por suerte, ese chico, Mingi, había interferido en ello, por lo que se sintió bastante agradecido.   
  
Ellos dos, fueron caminando hasta salir de aquellas calles iluminadas por farolillos de papel, pues Hongjoong quería ir a ver las estrellas, esperando que no se enterasen sus padres, sabía que era muy peligroso para alguien como él, mas así, prefirió arriesgarse, no había nada más precioso que ver el cielo brillar por aquellos esferoides luminosos, mientras hablaban sobre su futuro, de cómo iría a ser su vida, y promesas de jóvenes llenos de vitalidad.

—Espero que el gwageo salga bien, quiero ayudarte para que tú también puedas entrar en esta clase social, imagínate, tú teniendo toda la libertad del mundo, riquezas, ayudando a los demás de la pobreza, y culturizando sus mentes, guiar y aconsejar al rey… sería realmente precioso, ¿verdad, Dongju? ofrecer él cuando se sentaron en la hierba. Hongjoong solía fantasear con eso desde que se conocían, ya era una costumbre en él.   
  
—Señor, usted ha estudiado desde que era pequeño, a mí no me daría tiempo. Además, estaré con vos para siempre, es una promesa que nos hicimos desde que éramos niños - Dongju no sonreía esta vez, había algo que le preocupaba, por lo que eso le inquietaba al joven soñador.  
  
De repente, una carroza se acercó por el camino, justo al lado donde ellos dos se encontraban. De ella empujaban varios caballos blancos, a parte de que era muy preciosa, de la realeza que salía del hanok del príncipe Yeosang a saber por qué, a lo que se levantaron, corriendo hasta la vivienda de Hongjoong, con el dulce en la mano, aunque sin darse cuenta de que ambas vestimentas, estaban manchadas por sentarse en el suelo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Llamó el joven para contarle lo que había pasado — ¡Hemos visto un carruaje!   
  
—Cariño… eso es porque, el rey ha muerto… —respondió su madre, reuniéndose con su hijo y su amigo, aunque percatándose del estado de estos dos, suspirando — El príncipe Yeosang se marchó, tras enterarse de aquella noticia. Mañana será su coronación y el entierro del rey.   
Su mirada se fijaba en Dongju, que parecía saber acerca del tema, pero decidió no decir nada por órdenes de la madre de Hongjoong, algo que él también se percató, por eso, él, momentos antes estaba preocupado, sabía que Sejong iba a morir , y que le iba a suceder su hijo, el que fue educado fuera de Hanseong.   
  
—Mamá, ¿entonces mañana conoceré al futuro rey?—preguntó curioso, pues aunque viviesen en la misma provincia, en ningún momento le vio, por lo que su rostro le era bastante misterioso

—Sí, hijo. Deberás reunirte con él en Hanseong. Tu tutor, el señor Dongwook te acompañará. Ya sabes cómo comportarte. — respondió su madre, apenada por la situación — podéis retiraros.   
  
Y así lo hicieron, ellos dos se marcharon a la habitación la cual, Hongjoong consiguió que le permitiesen compartirla con su más preciado amigo, así, no estaría solo por las noches. Allí terminaron de comer, aunque ya estaba frío, pero eso no les importó en absoluto, daban gracias a Buda poder comer cosas deliciosas. Poco después se pusieron sus atuendos de dormir, y se echaron en sus respectivas camas.   
  
—Buenas noches, Dongju. — dijo Hongjoong, que no tardó mucho en dormirse   
—Buenas noches, señor. —Respondió una vez que los ronquidos de su amigo inundaban la habitación.  
  



End file.
